moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tysondre Moonshade
"I must train so that I can defend myself." ''- Tysondre '''Tysondre Moonshade' is a young Kaldorei monk who has dedicated her time to training as a monk ever since the pandaren had joined the ranks of the Alliance. Born in Starfall Village, Tysondre had trained for most of her life as a scout for her people until her capture and eventual freeing from work inside Nespirah. To this day, she continues to train and teach herself new abilities so that she may never again meet a fate like she did before. Description Tysondre isn't too complicated in appearance, to both herself and others. Her soft, dark blue hair is usually kept long and trimmed if needed, usually keeping the hair past her shoulders and ending just above the middle of her back. She usually wears dark brown leathers along her body, carrying two blades on her back for if she absolutely needs to use them. Her face is adorned with markings along her eyes, these markings signifying her former occupation as a scout for her people. Unlike some of her kind, Tysondre doesn't usually wear any jewelry along her, keeping herself plain and simple. Tysondre's eyes are similar to most of her kind, a silvery glow running across her eye sockets. Tysondre takes care of her body, or at least most of her body, keeping herself clean and healthy as best she can. Her shape is a bit on the skinny side, but her strength in hand-to-hand combat proves to many that she's not one to be trifled. She does, however, suffer from delicate skin, thus making most attacks on her feel worse than they should be. It's due to this issue, that Tysondre trains to keep herself agile so she can hopefully dodge most attacks on her. History Childhood Tysondre Moonshade was born into a small family, her father a skilled druid and possibly the one who gave the young night elf her name, and her mother, a trained sentinel of Starfall Village. At a young age, the young girl took interest in hiding in the shadows, she enjoyed finding places to hide from others, be it from childhood games or just to be left alone. She grew up in Winterspring for many years, her mother wanting the young elf to train as a sentinel, however, this did not occur. Due to her interest in hiding, when Tysondre was of age to train, she took on training as a scout, one that could gather information from enemies of her people by hiding in the shadows. For combat, she trained with daggers and warblades, learning to fight with such weapons for many years. The Third War (WiP) During the third war, Tysondre worked as a scout under the name Felynda Starsong, as a scout, she had kept herself hidden in the shadows, providing any information she could gather whilst hiding. The Burning Legion Threat from the Scourge Events after the Shattering Shortly after the events of the Shattering, Tysondre, calling herself Saelia Wintershade, joined the Alliance in Vash'jir, she had worked as a scout and eventually found a way into the turtle, Nespirah to spy on the naga, just as she was about to report back, however, the young night elf found herself captured by the naga and was eventually forced to mine along with others inside this turtle. It wasn't until some heroes came and freed some of the people, one being Tysondre, that she swore to find a way to train harder so she may never meet a fate like she had. The Pandaren When the pandaren began joining the ranks of the Alliance, Tysondre, now calling herself simply Tarsonei, met with one pandaren monk and began to train as a monk, learning to fight with only her body, she spent months training. When her pandaren master had run out of things to teach Tysondre, believing she still needed more training, she continued to train with or without the monk, constantly sparring with others or kicking and punching target dummies in Stormwind. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Monks